Karneval & Dgray man crossover Accommodator reader
by Madhatter978
Summary: Circus happens to find you and takes you in because of your strange arm. When suddenly, you find out you're an accommodator and don't know what innocence is. Circus intrigued by your weapon use you as a shield, while black order on the other hand encounter strange creatures called varuga. Read to find out more about this mystery
1. Chapter 1: Agony

**Chapter 1: Agony**

Your POV

It was dark. It was hard to see anything and I could hardly make out what was around me. I felt weak and my left leg was broken. I was tied up and the sharp pain from my left leg that kept on increasing. Then I heard a loud crash. Every time I tried to scream for help, it'd feel like someone was shoving a knife inside my throat. My vision started clearing up and I could see bright crimson lights dancing all around. And then I saw a bunch of men trying to battle strange-like creatures. I was afraid. I closed my eyes and wished for peace.

All of the sudden, I felt myself be lifted by someone. When I opened my eyes, it was a man with golden hair and purple eyes that were shining by the cause of the radiant flare. I tried to free myself but it was useless, when I tried to break free, my leg only caused more distress. I couldn't even scream and then I heard him say  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you! Please stay calm and don't strain yourself, it'll only make your condition worse" giving a comforting smile and untying me that made me feel allayed but I couldn't trust him. He set me down to safer place.

"I'll be back!" he said setting me down and running off to where the bizarre creatures were.I heard screams of people and when I tried focusing on what they were saying, it sounded like** 'varuga'.** I tried looking around and studied my surroundings. I was in a little town and countless corpses were scattered around. I was startled and couldn't think anymore. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't remember anything properly and it was as if some of the fragments of my memory were lost. I came back to my senses and tried getting up but only my leg held me back. I forced myself and tried once again but someone clutched on to me and placed a knife against my neck  
"S-stay back! D-d-don't come any closer or the girl gets it!" I heard the man shout hesitantly.

"Don't do anything you'd regret at the end, sir. Leave the girl out of this" said a man with darkish plum colored hair who wore spectacles and a fancy looking hat stepping closer to us  
"S-STAY BACK!" He brought the knife closer

The spectacles signaled the golden hair boy, the man who was signaled thrust his sword into the ground that made vines emerge from the spot I was standing, grabbing me and the frightened man  
the vine brought me to the man who was wearing the hat forcing him to hold me. He could see that I had been through a lot.  
The man bearing the knife cried for help and demanded himself to be released. When he tried to stab the vine, the spectacles handed me to a woman with long teal hair and said to the man wrapped up in vine "Tell us why are all the women and infants of the town deceased?"  
My eyes widened in shock and I fully focused myself to listen to their chat  
the maniac yelled **"for us men to live in luxury of course! These foolish beings have been depending on us for too long, why not end their miserable lives and enjoy as long as we men live!? So we molested them! Fed them nothing and that child with you was trying to report this outside of the town. So we tried to watch her die slowly, when we heard the arrival of you circus! We set the place on fire so that you little shits wouldn't figure out what we were doing, but the fire started spreading rapidly than imagined, none of us survived, our plans were ruined. All thanks to that shitty brat!"**  
I was bewildered, I couldn't remember any of that, when I forced my mind to think, it'd only make me feel even worse.  
The man suddenly started transforming into one of those creatures I saw back then and he was executed right at the spot. I wasn't astonished by any of this.  
The flames around me were extinguished and the whole town was coal black.  
The woman bearing me said something, I couldn't make out the words, but I'm sure she was trying to calm me. My eye-lids got heavy forcing me to shut them close.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the man was a lunatic. I couldn't come up with a good reason. This is my first fanfic. Other than that, I hope you liked the first chapter and please leave a review. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Arm

**Chapter 2: Strange Arm  
Your POV:**

I was lying on top of something comfy. I didn't want to move from that spot but then I recalled what happened before and opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I saw someone sitting on a chair beside me, when my vision started clearing, it was a man with pink hair and eyes.  
"I see you have woken up. How're you feeling?" said the man beside me  
my voice was a little husky when I tried to speak, and my throat was paining slightly, much better than before.  
"My apologies, I had forgotten about your larynx. It seems that your wailing caused your larynx to become sore and keeping you from communicating. But don't worry; your throat will be fine in a couple of days"

I looked away and a man came in  
"Hello Akari-san how's the girl?" the man with dark purple hair exclaimed  
"all the reports came out negative, just some injuries. She won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks due to her fractured leg. Also, it seems she doesn't remember much about her past."  
"What about her right arm?" Asked the spectacles  
"That's odd. I didn't notice it before…" said the pink haired man coming closer  
"Why, aren't you an airhead" chuckled the spectacles  
the pink man gave a cold glare to the other man forcing him to stop laughing.  
"What in the world is this? It's pattern with a blood red color. Say, do you remember anything about your arm? He asked me  
"I…I d…don't-" interrupted by the man handing over a pen and paper.  
"Write it down, you're in no condition to talk"  
As I started writing, the two men were staring at me making me feel… uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry about that. You just write it down while I have a word with him… Akari, would you please step outside so we can talk about her condition?" Said the spectacles

The pink man just nodded and headed outside…  
I was done writing down what I knew and didn't

_'I don't remember the blood red pattern on my arm, but I'm sure I grew up with it.. I think? It looks familiar too.'_ I wrote it down.  
~**Outside the room~  
**"Doesn't her arm look strange?" Akari said with a rather worried look  
"Guess it's a tattoo? But it doesn't really look like one. And there's also a cross on top of her fist, it's a little strange."  
"We'll discuss all that later. I think she's done writing." Akari said turning towards the door  
"You go on ahead, I'll discuss this matter with the higher ups with Tsukitachi" he said with a smirk and left 

**Your POV  
**I heard the door open and saw the same man with the pretty pink hair walk in  
"Let see now… you grew up with it?" he said while reading what I wrote down  
I nodded and took the book and wrote something else  
_'if I try remembering more, my head hurts, but I do remember this pattern was on me in the burnt town'_

"hmm… Okay, miss…?"  
_'[Y/N]'_

"Okay, miss [y/n], get some rest. I'll be back in a while. If you need anything, just ring this bell and we'll be ready to help"  
_'thank you'  
_He nodded in response and left the room

**A/N : Well. First off. Lemme explain what that pattern was. You're an accommodator (Parasitic type) and the pattern on your arm is blood red stripes scattered here and there till your shoulder and there is a cross on top of your fist just like Allen's, don't worry, I'll make sure your innocence is badass. Anyway, I'm not telling you your innocence now. It will be described sooner or later. **


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

**Chapter 3: New home**

You were able to walk but would often fall down, and you got discharged from the Research tower and were headed to the 2nd ship your new home.  
"Yogi and Tsukumo will escort you to the 2nd ship and show you around. I'll be off with the captain of the 1st ship to see if anything informative in the town is left. Feel free to do anything till then" he said with a warm smile  
"Yes, Thank you sir" you replied, a little shy  
"Very well then! Let's go Hirato!" said the man with red hair

You were just about to leave when someone bumped into you  
"Umph" both of you said while hitting the solid ground  
You looked up to see a handsome blonde who had saved you from the fire back then.  
"Ahh! I'm so sorry! I hope you're not hurt!" he said grabbing your right hand covered in bandages  
"Are you alright?" he asked while helping you stand up  
"Yeah, I'm fine" you replied  
And all of the sudden Yogi yelled "Hide me please! Please!"  
"wha-"  
"Please, I can't let him see me!" he begged  
"O…okay?"  
"Thank you so much!"  
"In here! Quick" You pulled him into a room where it was completely dark  
you peeked outside to see Akari-sensei passing by  
"Y…you're hiding from him?" you asked the blonde  
"Well, yeah. This guy is really s…scary"  
You looked at him confused although he couldn't see your face since it was dark  
"He seems like a nice guy" you said

"Are you kidding? This guy is totally bad news" Yogi answered back  
You giggled as you left the room and turned to see the tall blonde blushing  
"Um, will you show me around the 2nd ship?"  
"Ah, y-yes! After all, I owe you for saving me" He chuckled for acting a little silly  
You giggled again which caused him to blush once more  
"Oi! Yogi!" You heard a voice behind you  
When you turned back to look, there was a boy of almost the same height as you with goggles on his head and a little boy with white hair  
"Gareki! Nai! Glad to see you guys! Meet [Y/n], she's going to stay with us! [Y/n] This is Gareki and that's Nai" He pointed out with a bright smile  
"Hello~" You said to the 2 boys  
"Hey…" said the brunette and the little boy was staring.  
"Say, Gareki. This girl is really pretty" the innocent boy said  
"O…Oi! Where are your manners?" shot back the brunette  
Yogi blushing at what Nai said, what he said was actually true. You really were pretty.  
You laughed causing the 3 boys to look back at you  
You patted Nai and said "Why aren't you a cute fella? Care to show me around?" giving a warm smile which made Nai happy

"Sure!" He grabbed your right arm wrapped with bandage and he ran off with you  
"Geez, That idiot! So straightforward…" said Gareki annoyed  
"Well, we should follow them. By the way, did you see Tsukumo anywhere? She was supposed to be here by now" said the nyanperowna lover  
"She's on the 1st ship with Kiichi and Iva, there weren't letting her go anywhere because they didn't have their 'girl time' in a long time. So Iva sent us here in her place instead" Replied Gareki as he starting walking to the direction you and Nai had run off to.

After the 3 boys had shown you around, you sat down on a couch on the 2nd ship where there was a plush of nyanperowna  
You picked it up and looked at the yellow cat where all of the sudden Yogi jumped on the couch  
"y...you scared me…" You said almost about to fall of the couch  
laughingly, he points at the yellow cat in your hands "Ya know who that is?"  
"No, not really"  
"ehh? You don't know who nyanperowna is?" replied the golden haired man a little upset  
"Of course she doesn't know, she isn't an idiot like you" Gareki shot back at the nyanperowna lover  
_'mean'_ you thought to yourself and patted on Yogi's back and said "It's okay Yogi, I'd love to know about nyanperowna"  
Yogi was about to jump in joy but then he suddenly noticed your right arm  
"hey [Y/n], what happened to you arm?"  
"Now that you mention it, what _did_ happen to your arm?" said Gareki with a little concern walking towards the couch

"Well, nothing really. Akari-sensei told me to cover up my arm, I don't actually know why but I just listened to his orders" you said while removing the bandages  
The 3 boys awed in amazement of the pattern that was now exposed  
"guys, don't look at it like that." You said blushing slightly

The 3 boys came back to their senses and started asking hundreds of questions all at once which made you uncomfortable, of course

"OI! Leave her alone!" A loud voice from the back went through

It was the same girl with long teal hair and 3 more friends with her  
"Geez, I leave you alone with her for an hour and you start raping her with questions?"  
Yogi and Gareki had an astonished look while Nai was seriously confused  
"It was more than an HOUR! OKAY?" Gareki yelled in annoyance  
"Okay guys. Stop arguing and lets have fun, I'm pretty sure [Y/n]-san was bored with these losers anyway" said a girl with blue hair  
"Kiichi's right. We should have a little fun" said a man with gold eyes  
After all the introducing and fun  
You finally turned in for some sleep and were glad everyone was nice. But something bothered you about your right arm.

**A/n: Okay guys! How was chapter 3? I know it was friendly and Dgray man hasn't shown up yet, it will be on the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4: Black Order

**A/n: A couple of months passed and you had fun in your home that wasn't new anymore. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Chapter 4: Black Order**

"Allen? Allen! Where are you?" Lavi yelled through the halls of the order.  
"This guy…!" he muttered to himself  
"Oh? Lavi?"  
"Thank goodness! Lenalee! Have you seen Allen anywhere?"  
"I… I didn't. Did you check in the cafeteria?" she replied a little worried about the red head

"That's the one place I didn't look! How stupid of me!" he hurried off to the cafeteria where he could see from far a table filled with dishes all over and Allen stacking up the empty plates after every minute

"Oh boy…" Lavi and Lenalee said together walking up to the white haired boy  
"Allen… Don't you ever get tired of eating?" Lavi said as he saw Allen chow down on his food  
"Ahh, Lavi, Lenalee, what brings you here?" he said still eating  
"Komui is waiting for you in his office, you have a new mission with me and Lenalee" he said with a little grin  
"Okay! I'm stuffed! Let's go!"

**In Komui's office  
**"What the heck is he doing here?" Allen whispered softly to Lavi  
"I don't know? The chief didn't mention him coming with us" he whispered back  
"You do know I can hear you clearly right?" said Kanda in annoyance  
Both of them jumped together which made Lenalee to giggle  
"Yuu! We didn't mean to hurt your feeli- AHH!" Kanda interrupted him by pointing the mugens tip just cm's away from his neck, "Use my first name again and your head will be in your hands" He said moving the mugen away slowly  
Allen and Lenalee look at Kanda "so scary…"

"Where is Komui anyway?" Allen said to change the dark atmosphere  
"don't know. He said he'd be here in 5 minutes but its actually been an hour" Kanda said sheathing his mugen

The door slammed open and Komui came in a little serious than usual. He took his seat and signaled the 4 exorcists to pay attention  
"Nii-san? Is everything alright? You look a little worried" said Lenalee in a sweet and innocent voice that made Komui shed a tear for she had cared for him after a long time

"Oh my dear Lenalee~~"  
"Anyway, what's the mission about?" she said in her normal tone  
"Yes, your mission. First, there has been strange sighting of bizarre creatures in Lichfield UK and we don't know if its akuma. Second, there are a lot disappearances of people happening there lately and some of them are losing their minds, it's probably those creatures' doings. Third, there might be innocence located in the area. More details are in these files, please find out what's causing this and report immediately if you have any information. Good luck~!"

**On the train  
**"Che. 'Good luck', as if that's going to help" Kanda said breaking the silence on the train.  
"Geez Yuu! Lighten u-" Lavi was interrupted by the death stare Kanda was giving him with his hand tightly gripped on the mugen  
"c'mon you guys! Don't argue! Get some sleep, look how peaceful Alle-"

Lavi laughed "he sure looks pretty when he sleeps eh?"

They all looked at Lavi's masterpiece on Allen's face that no one noticed before  
Lenalee and Lavi burst out of laughter while Kanda tch'd and tried to ignore the racket they were making

* * *

They all had reached their destination and found 2 finders waiting for them near a building  
The exorcist made their way to the finders and one of the 2 finders said "We haven't gathered much information and there isn't any innocence here either"  
The other finder then spoke "We also haven't encountered any strange creatures. It looked almost like a normal city."  
"what? You serious? What the heck?" said the red haired boy in laziness

Lenalee trying to notice anything strange in the surrounding where she saw a kid about the age 8 or 9 staring at her and ran away into an alley  
Lenalee was about to follow him when Kanda snapped at the finders  
"What about the citizens? Did you ask if anything 'strange' happened or were you just fooling around!?"  
Before the 2 of the finders could reply  
Kanda got even more furious  
"Kanda, please calm down" Lenalee trying to calm the furious one  
"che' was all he could say  
"Anyway, what did the people here say?" Allen said a little annoyed the way Kanda was acting  
"We did get a little information, but some of them refused to speak"  
"So what did the others say?" Lavi asked the 2  
"Well, it's just like the chief said, they aren't akuma. They said that a bunch of creatures would come out at midnight and eat the people who roam the night. And akuma don't eat people."  
Lavi shivered at the thought of people being eaten by bizarre creatures

"And you haven't seen even one of these for the past weeks?" Kanda said in anger  
"No, sir. We haven't, and we also haven't heard any racket during the night'

"This is a tough one" The red headed boy said throwing his arms behind his head  
While Lenalee still wondering what would eat human being, the child from before pulled her sleeve to get her attention  
The child had a little brown hat and his clothes were tattered and stained with mud  
"Are you talking about the monsters who ate my mom and dad?"

**A/n: I deeply apologize that there isn't any action and there your innocence isn't discovered but I promise this will get good! Andddd, Idk much about UK and idk if this place called 'Lichfield' is a town or not. If it isn't, please ignore and think of it as one. Lel  
Please leave a review! It'll mean a lot to me and will keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Mystery

**Chapter 5: A Mystery**

All of them turned their head to the little boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair  
"Do you know anything about these monsters" Allen said a little upset to know that the kids parents were… devoured.  
"Actually. Yes, I know about them and they always come out in midnight, come with me and I'll tell you about those ugly monsters"

The kid looked a little smart for his age and wasn't frightened, whereas most kids would've been crying for help

The kid led them to a dirty alley and moved a few bricks of the old building  
The kid could fit easily but the taller ones had a hard time getting through

Lavi laughed as he saw Allen struggling to get through the hole and the finders trying to pull him in  
"Allen is shorter than all of us and he's having so much trouble getting out of that hole!"  
"its because he eats a lot" Kanda said a little annoyed at how much time 'that bean sprout' Allen was taking  
Lavi laughed even harder "oh Yuu! I didn't know you actually had a sense of humor"

Surprisingly, Kanda actually chuckled at what he said  
"SHUT UP!" Allen snapped at the 2 for mocking him

Lenalee wasn't interested in the boys as she was looking around and studied her surroundings  
"for a 9 year old, you really have outdone yourself!" she said in awe  
"Yeah well, it was hard work!" he said rubbing a finger below his nose feeling proud of himself  
"Anyway about those 'monsters'" Allen said rubbing his sides because of the pain he had  
"Okay then, They aren't only in Lichfield, they're almost all around the world"

All of them looked surprised at what the boy had just said  
"No need to be astonished. Listen to my story first. It was a few months ago where my mother and father had gone out for diner leaving me and my sister alone"

"Sister?" Kanda asked  
"Don't interrupt" The little boy pointed a finger to Kanda forcing the tall man the move his head back

"They took longer than usual so I decided to go look for them. When I reached to the place where they were going to dine, the restaurant was closed. I headed to the sign on the door of the restaurant which had the opening and closing, it was supposed to be closed at 11:30, and the time was actually 1 am, which made me worry more because I had left my elder sister home alone and my parents hadn't come home. So I searched more places and found a limb on the street. That's what frightened me, I was about to turn back but then my courage had stopped me, and I continued searching for my parents, and then I reached down to a dark alley where there were some strange shaped people having a feast. To my luck I had a lantern and when I shone it on the shadowy figu-"

The little boy started to gag and his eyes teared up but he decided to hold it in  
the whole group looked at him with a stern look

"They were the monsters who ate mom and dad" he said as he stiffened his body

"How did you escape?" Lavi asked a little concerned

"It looked at me and approached me and that's when my sister threw me out of the way and got herself into danger, I tried to go after her but she told me to stay back, seeing her be ripped in pieces, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away, as far as I could" he started sobbing

The group that had just heard his 'story' were a bit frightened. Lenalee patted his back, caressing it as he was in her arms

"My sister was about your age"

That made Lenalee shed a tear and she held him closer  
"I understand… I'm sorry for asking this now but, what's your name?" she asked him as she continued to pat his head  
"Phillip" he answered  
Lavi stood up in anger and yelled out  
"DON'T WORRY PHILLIP! WE'RE HERE TO KILL THOSE MONSTERS THAT PAINED YOU!"  
Allen also got to his feet agreeing with Lavi  
"Yeah! We're going to make them pay for what they did to you!"  
Kanda rubbing his temples from what the idiots just said

Phillip looked at the 2 with wet eyes and smiled as wide as he could  
"Don't worry Phillip, we're going to help you" Lenalee said comforting the young lad  
Kanda signaled one of the finder to report the order about these so called 'monsters'

* * *

**Back in the 2****nd**** ship  
**"Oi [y/n]!"  
"Huh? Oh. What?" you said while waking up from your little dream world and turning a page of a book  
"I've been calling you for a while now. Where's your head these days? You're always day-dreaming" said a young man with dark brunette hair  
"sorry, Gareki. Is there something I can help you with?"

Gareki snatches the book from your hands and replies  
"Yeah, you have the book I wanted to read."  
"Oh, sorry." you said with a slight frown  
Gareki gives an uneasy look "you can read it if you want."  
"No no, it's alright, take it" you smiled  
"tch. Whatever." Gareki says as he leaves the room

"Hey Gareki! Have you seen [y/n]?" The blonde says with a cheerful expression while running  
"she's in her room"  
"Thanks!" Yogi tries to glomp him but Gareki moves away instantly causing the Yellow-cat-lover to fall face-forward  
"o-oww"

"[y/n]!" shouts yogi excitedly as he jumps out of nowhere  
"Ahhh! Yogi, Good to see you! How have you been?"  
"All too well! [Y/n]-chan, the captain ordered I should take you to the research tower for your daily checkup"  
You nodded in response and headed out with Tsukumo since the tall blonde is 'scared' of Akari-sensei

You started to wonder what the captains said to you after their return from the village that was burnt months ago

**A/n: Hope you like the story! And yes, the kid was OC**


	6. Chapter 6: Innocence Revealed

**Chapter 6: Innocence Revealed **

_'I'm sorry __[y/n]; __it__ seems that there isn't any proof for your family's existence. They might've been deceased in the incident.'_

The thought roaming your mind day after day.

"[Y/n], Are you okay?" Tsukumo asked snapping you awake from your thought.  
"Sorry Tsukumo" you said while sticking your tongue out for being an airhead

"It's okay, we're here anyway" she said while opening the door to the room

"[y/n], I see you're feeling better than before. Come have a seat" Akari-sensei said while pointing towards the chair

you sit down while unwrapping your bandage covered arm revealing the odd pattern that was still a mystery.

"Have you recalled anything, about your past?" The doctor asked while examining my arm

Without even a second thought you just say "I don't think I had parents…"

Both the girl and the doctor look at you all the sudden

"I mean… I think they passed away when I was little."

"Do you remember or are you just guessing?" the doctor said with a little unease.  
You look at him, feeling a little stupid for what you just said  
"I remembered something a few days ago, but I wasn't sure if it was accurate. But I do remember living alone."

Akari goes back to checking your arm and says "Anything about your arm?"

"Well… yes"  
He shot his head up "What did you remember"

You hesitantly answer "I…I remember the little cross glowing green. It happened yesterday night too"

The man even more confused than before "Glowing green? ...I guess we're going to have to dissect your arm…"

"What!? No!" you yelled pulling your arm back.  
Akari a little annoyed "It's the only way to know what's wrong with it"  
You stood up making chair fall "My arm is absolutely fine. There's no need of researching more about it. If I remember my past, everything will be fine!"

The doctor even more annoyed with your rude behavior "That will take too long! Your arm might be a threat!" he said standing up

"[y/n], listen to him. It might be the only way." Tsukumo added while coming a little closer

"I said no!" you throw your arm towards them forcing them to stay back

The pattern on your arm suddenly turns to dust and forms a flaming blue sword in your hand, the light was so bright, it ended up blinding the 3 of you  
When your vision started to clear, you saw a long sword that had a hint of blue in its color.  
It's grip was blood red with a silky lavender color cloth wrapped around it, the fuller had 3 gems on it just above the grip, pink, blue and green. The pommel had a 2 inched long diamond attached.

"Wha?" the only thing that came out of your mouth.  
"What in the world!?" The doctor who was no longer annoyed glaring the object in your hands

"T… the pattern… i…it transformed into a sword" you said a little frightened

"W…wow" the girl standing next to the doctor amazed at the beautiful sword

The doctor stepping towards me "May I hold this?" he asked

"y…yeah" you said as you moved the sword forward to the man

"Whoa!" the sword fell right out of his arms  
"It's heavy" He tried picking it up but no use, the sword wouldn't move  
You picked it up "what are you talking about? Its light!" you said swinging it around with ease

Both of them surprised at what they witnessed, Tsukumo heads out to call Hirato and Tsukitachi about your hand

"Try turning it back to the pattern that was on your arm" Akari orders you

"O…okay"  
And with the blink of an eye, it was back to the same design on your arm

**Your POV  
**_'What the hell just happened? Am I inhuman? No, no way. Then, what the hell is up with my arm?' _I thought while glaring at my arm

"May I examine your arm once more?" Akari-sensei asked me while looking at my odd arm

"y…yes"

Before I could sit down, both captains of the 1st and 2nd ship came rushing

"[Y/n], turn it back into a sword" Tsukumo said next to the 2 captains

without hesitation, I turned the pattern into the elegant weapon like before

Tsukitachi coming a little close to touch the blade in my hand

"It's no use, only the owner can wield it" Akari-sensei said while stepping a little closer

"It's magnificent" The captain of the first ship spoke

**~In Lichfield~**

"Man! We've been waiting forever!" complained the red head  
"A little more patience Lavi…" Lenalee said

"But its 2 am!" Lavi said annoyed

the samurai bitterly yelled "Shut up, stupid rabbit"

Allen pointing towards shadowy figure "Oi! Over there!"

It was so dark to make out the figure in the dark, Allen had to walk towards it armed

Before Allen could say anything; the ugly creature threw its arm to rip him apart

Lucky for Allen, he had activated his innocence and he slashed the varuga in half

"That's it? It's dead?" Lavi whispered from the back  
Lenalee lit the lantern and shone it on the ugly creature

"It had a soul." Allen said in disgust to see a horrifying thing in front of him

"What the hell is this?" Kanda said walking towards the monster  
all the 4 exorcist staring at the ugly creature in front of them

"It's a varuga, and I'm surprised you have killed it" a voice broke the silence

**A/n: There, your innocence revealed! Please leave a review! It will keep me writing the story! **


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter

**Chapter 7: Encounter  
**"It's a varuga, and I'm surprised you have killed it" a voice broke the silence

The 4 exorcists turn around to see who was behind them  
what they turned to see were 2 unknown men standing behind them

one of the two had red hair and was wearing pink-ish goggles, a white tuxedo with a peacock blue button-down underneath and a purple necktie

The other had blue wavy hair with 3 red stripes on his face, wearing a white long coat over his blue undershirt. He wore a yellow half-vest that exposes his muscular stomach

"Tch, now we have to deal with these clowns?" Kanda said annoyed

"Oi! Who're you callin' clowns eh!?" The blue haired man yelled "Ya guys would make a fantastic meal"

Kanda even more annoyed, unsheathing his sword "Let's just finish them here"

Lenalee putting a hand on his chest moving Kanda behind her "Varuga?"

"Ya guys never heard of varuga before?" the blue haired man said annoyed

"n…no, I'm afraid not" Allen replied to the idiot

"Then we'll just have to show you what varuga is" the one wearing the goggle slipping his game into his pocket said

The wavy haired man aimed for the samurai and before Kanda could slice him, a charming prince appeared from the sky slashing the red striped face but unfortunately, the varuga dodged his attack

"Everyone stay back!" the golden haired man said signaling everyone to stay back  
"What the…?" The confused samurai blurted

"Che, circus!" the red hair wearing goggles snapped  
the blue haired tried to kick the circus fighter but failed

The goggle wearing boy yelled at his partner taking out his device "Let's just end this fast before the boss gets mad"  
"YEA" the red heads partner yelled

He shone his device which gave out a bright light blinding the 5

"Not this again!" the prince muttered

Kanda, who couldn't take it anymore yelled "That's it! I'm ending this right now."  
He was blind too but also very pissed "Hell insects, go!" he said sliding two fingers over the mugen

the insects attacked the 2 idiots causing them to cry out loud

"Ah! What the hell are these!?" the red head yelled  
"THEY HURT! AGH!" the other idiot cried

After escaping the insects, they both ran away to get themselves healed

"The hell were those things" Kiharu asked Kagiri  
"forget that! We failed the mission! The boss will be really mad!" Kagiri cried 

After all their visions cleared up  
Lavi yelled "Hurray! Yuu killed those—"  
"How many times should I tell you not to call me that?" He pointed the mugen's tip between Lavi's eyes  
"and they're not dead, they ran away"

Allen walked up to the tall blonde who was still a little blind

"Are you okay? Thanks for helping us back then. What's your name?" Allen appreciated the blonde for his help

"My name is Yogi. By the way, would you mind telling me how you defeated those varuga?"

Allen tried helping the blonde to get up, he noticed his left fist and his eyes widened as he saw the familiar cross, he grabbed his arm to get a better look at it

"Uhm… what are you doing?" Allen asked a little baffled

Yogi snapping out of his thought realizing what he was doing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be strange, but this cross…"  
Lavi coming closer to the 2 males "What about it?"

"Mind telling us what were you doing roaming these streets in the middle of the night? And what are these things?" Kanda interrupted, really furious.

"Uh, well… Eheheh… I was looking for something I forgot here" Yogi explained "would you come to the ship with me? I'm sure all your questions will be answered" he said in a cheerful way

Before Kanda could refuse his offer, Lenalee had accepted it since she was the one most concerned about the whole situation.

Yogi was able to hold in all of his questions that were piling up about Allen's hand before they reached the ship.

"How far is it?" Kanda broke the silence  
Yogi was a little scared of the samurai, nobody could blame him, Kanda was scary looking but very beautiful.  
"Just a few miles" Yogi hesitantly answered.

**Few miles later****…****  
**  
"I'm sure you've heard about circus, haven't you?" said the tall blonde trying to break the awkward silence

"Circus?" All of them said together

"Yes, circus… Anyway we're here." Yogi said while walking towards the 2nd ship  
"Whoa" was all that could come out of their mouths

"I'm home" Yogi exclaimed  
"C'mon everyone, You have to say 'I'm home' "  
all the little sheep's started surrounding the exorcists  
"I…I'm home" Allen was the first one to record his voice

"_Voice Recorded_" said the little sheep  
soon they all did the same and then yogi led them to the captain of the ship.

After searching the whole ship "where is captain Hirato?" Yogi cried

"He's in the research tower with the Tsukumo and [Y/n]. Who are these guys? And what were you doing at this time of the night?"

"I… uh… thought I forgot my nyanperowna costume in Lichfield, remember when we had to perform there?" he said nervously. "And these guys are… I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"  
All of them fell down (anime style. lol).  
"We're exorcists!" Kanda shot at the blonde  
"Hey Kanda! Don't be rude." Allen shushed the angry samurai

"Exorcists? You mean those priests that banish demons?" Gareki confused at the thought, why would Yogi bring exorcists to the ship?

"Yes, you're right." Allen said in a serious tone  
"mind introducing yourselves?' Gareki crossed his arm in annoyance

"Yes, of course! I'm Lenalee Lee, this here is Kanda Yuu, he's a bit crabby sometimes" Lenalee giggled pointing at Kanda who did his usual 'Tch'

"And I'm Lavi! A bookman! Heheh!" he yelled pointing his thumbs towards himself  
"And I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you" Allen introduced while reaching his hand out. "What about you?"  
"The name's Gareki" he said while shaking Allen's hand. "Give us a minute, I gotta talk to this guy over here" Gareki said glaring at the tall blonde.

"Sure" Lenalee said and the all headed to the living room

"Why the heck did you bring exorcists here?" Gareki asked Yogi  
"Allen had the same cross as [y/n]-chan! But it was on his left hand, and they defeated a varuga without even breaking a sweat" Yogi explained  
"What!? No way! Who are these guys?" Gareki asked himself. "Anyway, Hirato and the others won't be here until morning so it's better for them to stay here until then"

"I guess you're right..." Yogi approved

Yogi went to inform the exorcist about what the 2 of them had discussed

"What? Stay here?" Kanda grumbled  
"Well, if we're going to know about this varuga thing, I have no trouble staying" Allen added  
Lenalee agreeing to what Allen said "We should let the order know about this"  
And so Lavi had informed the order through the ships telephone, since the finder's were with Philip, they were ordered to head back to the Order and Philip was sent to an orphanage.

**A/n: Whooo****…**** wasn't this a big chapter!? Anyway, the next one will definitely be satisfying. I'm sorry if the story is progressing slowly and the chapters are huuuuuuge!** **Bare with me, it'll get better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: 'Brackets' mean I'm explaining something.  
Now****…**** On to the story**

**Chapter 8  
**"I've contacted the Order. Now tell us what these Varuga are" Lavi came in walking to the room where everyone else was

Yogi realizing what Lavi just said "Ah yes… Varuga were once human or animal, but a cell-modifying medicine given to them by Kafka slowly took over their bodies until they were fully transformed, at which point they became monsters"  
"Well, that was quick" Lavi uttered  
Lenalee a little confused at what Yogi just said "What's Kafka?"

Gareki spoke this time wanting to end the conversation "Kafka is a hidden organization that does illegal genetic research. They oppose the government and work against Circus. They use a certain cell, like Yogi said before, and turn human or animals into varuga"

"Now what's Circus!?" Kanda barked in anger.  
The circus fighter (Yogi) confused "Y-you don't know Circus?"

Kanda even more annoyed "Well of course not! Aren't you suppose to explain?"  
"Kanda please calm down." Lenalee tried cooling the samurai  
"Tch"  
Gareki didn't like Kanda one bit, he was bad-tempered and usually yelled out all the time  
"You don't have to be a prick. If you're in such a hurry, you can leave. Your friends can explain it to you later." Gareki snapped at the samurai  
"What the hell did you say, bean sprout?" Kanda stood up unsheathing his mugen  
"Oh crap" Lavi blurted  
"You got a problem?" Gareki stepped closer  
"Gareki! You shouldn't pick a fight with a guest" Yogi exclaimed  
"Kanda! Calm down! He didn't mean it" Allen tried to stop Kanda

"No. I could've said something worse. You girly faced asshole." Gareki raged out

Gareki noticed Kanda's hand about to move and that's when he slipped out a gun from his jacket and pointed it between Kanda's eyes, while Kanda, on the other hand, already had the mugen just cm's away from Gareki's neck  
everyone was still and nobody uttered a word.  
Lenalee came between the two pushing them away from each other  
"Seriously, could you stop trying to slice everyone you get mad at?"  
Both glanced at each other and turned away with a "che"  
"I don't blame Gareki, Kanda was rushing things." Allen said in annoyance  
"Agreed" The rest of the 3 (Yogi, Lenalee, Lavi) thumbed up and approved at Allen's comment

Kanda ignored the rest and tried sounding a little more… nice "Now, will you tell us what _Circus_ is?" he said while clenching his teethes

Gareki gave out a long sigh which ticked Kanda off but somehow, managed to stay calm  
before Gareki could explain, Yogi interrupted, "You know what? I'll explain them. You go get some rest."  
Yogi seemed to have noticed that Kanda had a tight grip on his mugen.  
"Alright, see you all in the morning" was all Gareki could say before he left  
"Thank goodness…" Yogi relieved that he made Gareki leave…  
"Circus is actually a defense organization that works for the government. We perform raids to capture criminals and solve crimes that the Security force cannot handle."  
"Ah! Yes, I've heard of you!" Lavi blurted out "I just got confused between a real circus and this organization"

"Good to hear!" Yogi said cheerfully  
"We'll report this to the Order in the morning! Can we please go get some rest?!" Lavi threw his arms in the air  
"Yes, but before that…" Yogi walked up to Allen "Can you tell me about this cross on your hand?"

**~Research tower~**

_'Her hand can form a sword? That's the first time I've seen something this bizarre. But I have to agree with Tsukitachi, it is quite magnificent.' _ Thought the 2nd ship captain

Everyone present in the room was speechless, nobody uttered a word and then you broke the silence

"I'm so confused… Why didn't it transform into a sword when I was in the burning town? It protected me now, but why not then?"

"What…? What do you mean protected you 'now'? What happened before we came in?'" Captain Tsukitachi asked  
"Well, nothing real—" you were interrupted by the doctor  
"I may know why your arm defended you, or should I say, _**defended itself**_" *DUNDUNDUN* (I couldn't help myself. I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT THERE)

everyone turned to face the doctor from your arm  
"[y/n], remember when I said I'd dissect your arm?" he asked you  
Fearing the doctor if he was still planning on doing that "Y-yes?"  
"You threw your arm to protect yourself and that's when your arm reacted. It either was trying to protect itself or it was protecting itself for you."  
"For me?" you said

"yes. It is your weapon." The pink haired man spoke  
"My weap…"

Before you could complete your sentence, your body had gotten heavy and you started feeling unconscious because you had kept your innocence activated for too long and that's when you were about to hit the floor with but unfortunately, Captain Hirato had caught you before you could.

**A/n: Okay, I might post after a month because school started and stuff, Gotta study. Leave a review about what you think of this chapter! ^^**


	9. Authors Note

Hello viewers, please check out my profile and you'll know what's the matter. 


End file.
